Bound
by Midnight bluestream
Summary: Team 8 can get through anything... But can their friendship handle what is in store?


_NOTE: Sorry in advance for the bad grammar and spelling.. I don't have a writing thing on my computer so I've just been using NotePad. Also I was looking up different kinds of demons and I found this one and thought of Kiba, but sorry if you don't feel the same or if I forgot or got the information really wrong. Anyway... Enjoy the story.. hopefully..._

**_Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto._**

Kiba glared at his teammate. They had to go on some mission to get some stupid cat, a cat. Apparently the cat ran away and then it ran into the forest, the Hokage told them that the cat was very important to them. So why was Kiba so mad?  
It wasn't only because they were looking for some stupid cat, but what really bugged him was after several days of crawling on the forest floor, checking behind rocks, falling into the water, getting bitten by bugs, canstantly complaining and having Shino tell him to shut up, SHINO.  
No, these were only part of the reason, the main reason was that another ninja came to them and informed them that the god for saking cat had returned mere minutes after they left. It didn't help that they were hours away from Konoha and the sun was already down.  
"Let's stop for the night!" Kiba shouted. Shino looked towards him and he could tell that he was glaring, "Don't look at me like that Shino! We have searched for days and only had a few hours sleep! Our mission was done before we started! So can we just relax for awhile?"  
Shino sighed and looked at the sky, "Fine, but we will leave early tomorrow."  
"Righty oh captain Shino," Kiba shouted and plobbed himself down on the ground. He didn't mean to sound so rude, he just felt so mad about something. For the past week he was feeling different, every little thing set him off. He yelled at Hinata because she was readng to loud!  
Even Akamaru had been avoiding him. When Kiba would shout or become angry Akamaru would wimper and try to distance himself.  
Kiba sighed as he fell asleep under the full moon. Shino looked at him and then to Hinata, "He is really getting on my last nerve."  
"Don't mind him Shino," Hinata smiled, "I think he is just tired. I mean we did spend days looking for a cat."  
"I guess," Shino sighed,"Get some rest, I will stand guard."  
Hinata nodded as she lay on the ground and slowly fell asleep. Shino sat and looked around, then after awhile Kiba started to groan and stir. Hinata woke with a start, the air around them became tense. They both turned to Kiba as he began to shout and scream in pain.  
"Kiba!" Hinata shouted and ran to him, "What's wrong?" Shino joined her as Kiba cried out. Hinata reached out but quickly took her hand away, "He is so warm!"  
"Kiba wake up!" Shino shouted. Kiba quickly opened his eyes but they were no longer his. His eyes were a dark colour and when he looked at them Shino could see the light from the moon reflect in them, "Hinata, we have to go."  
"But Kiba!" She said and tried to go to him, but Shino grabbed her, just as Kiba reached for her.  
"Look at him! That isn't Kiba anymore!" Shino shouted as they ran in some direction.  
It was true. Kiba's hair had turned darker and was in a tangled mess, his claws have turned sharper and had turned black. He looked the same as he did when he was facing Naruto in the Chunin Exams, only more demonic. He smirked as he gave a howl and ran after them Kiba was looking around in confusion. He woke up to find that Hinata and Shino were missing. There was a howl and he turned to see something in the trees, coming to him. A wolf slowly walked out and stared at him.  
Kiba couldn't stand the intense gaze and turned away. He looked around frantically as everything went pitch black. Kiba shouted but no one answered. "Shino!" He turned to the sound of Hinata's terrified scream.  
"Hinata! Shino! Where are they?" He shouted into the darkness. He turned around and saw the same wolf, "Who are you?" The wolf looked at him and he could have sworn the wolf was smirking, "You don't remember me?" He paused and looked at Kiba, "Well it has been a few years now. Wait, you are not my Ryu."  
"Who are you?" Kiba shouted again.  
The wolf stared at him, "I am Inugami, now may I have your name?"  
Kiba glared at him and shouted, "Where are my friends?"  
The wolves eyes shined, "They are with you."  
"What?" Kiba looked around.  
"No! Kiba!" He heard both Hinata and Shino shout out his name.  
"Kiba?" the wolf smiled, "How perfect. Well, I will enjoy our time together."  
"Wait!" Kiba shouted, but he was once again alone. - - - Hinata and Shino have been running for what seemed like hours. They tried to fight as best they could without giving their teammate any fatal injuries. They ran passed a tree and ran into a clearing. They both turned as they heard a snarl. "Kiba!" Shino shouted and slowly went backwards as Kiba stalked slowly towards them slowly, like a predator. His gaze quickly went to the terrified Hinata. Shino quickly stepped in front of her, "I wont let you touch Hinata."  
Kiba growled and stepped closer, as did Shino. Hinata took a step back. Shino held Kiba's gaze and wouldn't turn away. Kiba tried to get passed him but Shino grabbed him before he continued.  
"You are not going to harm Hinata!" Shino shouted in defiance. Kiba glared at him and pulled his arm back abd in one fluid movement, he slashed at Shino, sending him aside.  
"Shino!" A horrified Hinata shouted. She looked at Kiba and then to Shino who managed to stand again. Kiba smirked at her and walked to her. She quickly backed away, her heart beating frantically in her chest, "Kiba please stop."  
There was a sound to the left of them and as Kiba looked at it, the two moved back slowly. There they stood, Kiba staring at them, Shino stood by Hinata, so if Kiba decided to attack, he would be able jump in front of her. His glasses had been knocked off because of the force of Kiba's hit and had a huge gash on his head.  
"Kiba," Hinata called out, "Please stop this!" Kiba smirked at them. He was in front of Hinata in a matter of seconds, pushing Shino out of the way. He quickly pushed her against a tree and smiled, showing his fangs to her. "No! Kiba!" They both shouted. Hinata tried to pull herself away as Shino ran up and grabbed Kiba's arm. He pushed Kiba away and grabbed Hinata, who's jacket was ripped from Kiba's claws. Kiba gave a howl again and looked at the two huddle on the ground. Hinata tightened her grip on Shino and screamed, "Kiba!" Shino grabbed Hinata, trying to shield her, "Stop this!"  
- - -

Kiba was running around, searching for a way out. All he could hear were terrified screams and howls. "Your friends seem so interesting, especially the cute little girl," The wolf appeared in front of him again.  
"Don't even dare touch Hinata!" Kiba shouted and ran to him.  
"I'm only going to have a little fun," The wolf disappeared again.  
"Unigami!" Kiba shouted. He could hear Hinata crying and suddenly he could feel pain wash over him.  
- - -

They thought this was the end, until Kiba stopped and gave a horrifying shriek. He stepped back and continued to scream. "Kiba?" Hinata looked up, she wanted to help him, but was to scared to let Shino go.  
He looked at them and then fell to the ground. After a few minutes he stopped screaming, just laying on the ground. They finally realized that the sun was coming up as they slowly made their way to Kiba. He slowly opened his eyes, "Shino? Hinata? What's happened to me?" his voice cracked as he broke down.  
"Kiba," Hinata whispered as her grip on Shino loosened a little, but he still wouldn't step down. After awhile Kiba stood and Shino flinched, "Shall we go home now?" Kiba whispered and walked away, stumbling.  
"Kiba!" Hinata shouted as he fell to the ground, weak from the events of the night. She helped him up and watched as Shino walked to them, putting on his glasses.  
When they got to the gate, they were attacked by Kurenai, "What took you so long? I was worried sick!" She shouted.  
"We're sorry," Hinata whispered. Kurenai looked at her students and gasped in horror at Shino, "What happened Shino?"  
"We decided to do a little training and things got out of control," Shino replied. Kiba looked at the ground.  
"Well then, let's go to the hospital," Kurenai grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.  
"I'll be going," Kiba looked away and slowly started walking away.  
"Don't feel bad Kiba," Kurenai smiled at him, "Accidents always happen." He looked at her and then turned and walked away, Hinata looked at him and sighed.  
- - -

Hinata walked into the hospital. She walked passed the front desk and then up the stairs. It had been a few days since the incedent, and she came to see Shino, who was at a check up. She walked into his room and heard someone talking to him.  
"Well Shino, your wound is healing nicely but it might leave a scar. Maybe next time you wont wait before coming to the hospital!" The person turned and smiled at Hinata, "Hello Hinata."  
"Good afternoon Sakura," Hinata greeted as Sakura walked out of the room. Hinata turned to Shino and her expression changed to grief. Shino had a big gash on his forehead, just above his left eye and stopped just above the bridge of his nose.  
"What are you doing here Hinata?" Shino asked as she sat on the bed next to him.  
"It's been a few days since I've seen Kiba," She paused, "No one has seen him since we returned."  
Shino looked at Hinata and sighed, "He probably wants to be alone right now."  
"I know but," Hinata started crying and grabbed Shino's jacket, "I'm so scared Shino! He is all alone, and he wont let me see him!"  
"He doesn't want to hurt you Hinata, and you have to respect his decesion," Shino grabbed Hinata's shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Whatever happened that night has obviously terrified him. He attacked us and almost," He glared at the wall, "He almost bit you. He can't trust himself with us and he wants to keep his distance."  
"I know what he did, and I know that I was scared, but I can't bring myself to hate him," Hinata looked at her hands, "I just want to see him, I dont want him to be alone and scared."  
Shino sighed, silently argeeing with her, "We will go to his house today and speak to him." Hinata looked up at him and smiled.

"What happened to me?" Kiba glared at the ceiling. He locked himself in his room for three days, scared that he might attack someone again.  
'You are an idiot.' Kiba sat up and looked around.  
"Who said that?" He looked around and then he grabbed his head as it felt like it was burning.  
'You really are an idiot if you forgot me already," the voice laughed.  
"Inugami!" Kiba growled, "What do you want?"  
'Revenge my dear pup.' "Kiba what are you doing in there?" He turned to the door when his mother shouted.  
"Leave me alone!" Kiba shouted at the door, just then a pain hit him making him groan.  
The door flew open and his mom stepped in, "What did you say?" he glared at him.  
Kiba's head shot to the door again, but his eyes were changed and his fangs grew, "Leave!" He said in a deep menacing voice.  
She gasped and closed the door as he fell to his bed. She slid down the door and started shaking, "No it can't be. Not Kiba," She turned to the door as she heard Kiba thrashing against his bed on the other side of the door, "I'm so sorry Kiba!"  
- - -

Kiba looked around as the world went dark around him, "Inugami! Where are you? Why are you doing this?"  
He turned as he heard the laughing and saw the wolf, 'I already told you. I want revenge.'  
"But why?" Kiba shouted. 'Because of what those people did to us!' Inugami shouted and then he howled, 'They became greedy with power and they wanted to destroy everyone that got in their way. We were supposed to be their loyal companions but we were only used to destroy the enemy.'  
"So why are you doing this? Why were you trying to hurt my friends?"  
'Because it was your family that did this to us. After we destroyed their enemies, they tried to kill us. We wouldn't accept that and made a promise that over the years, we will take over their bodies and killed not only the enemy, but their loved ones as well. And it seems you are quite fond of those two things.'  
"No! I won't let you hurt them!" Kiba shouted. Inugami's laughter filled the black space.  
"Kiba!" He heard a faint voice, yelling at him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his mother staring at him.  
"Mom?" He asked and sat up, "Where am I?"  
"It's okay Kiba," His mother sighed.  
"No it's not!" Kiba shouted and stood up, "I almost killed my own teammates! How is that okay?"  
"I'm sorry Kiba," she paused, "I should have told you sooner."  
"Told me what?" Kiba asked.  
"Why this was happening. It didn't happen in so many years and i just thought that it finally stopped!" She said as she looked at her hands.  
"What?" Kiba looked confused. "You see, you are not the only one this happened to. Your great grandfather went through the same thing. My mother and her mother explained that every male in the family is born with this demon inside of them. But they said that there was a birthmark on them and you could tell when they were children.  
"It comes from my side of the family, and it skipped our generations because we were female for the last few generations. Then you came along and we checked you, but you didn't have the birthmark, we even watched you as a child, but you still didn't show any signs of it, so we thought that it stopped."  
"I almost killed my team because I have a demon in me? Well How do I get it out? How do I stop this?"  
"I'm sorry Kiba, but it isn't inside you, but it is you."  
"What do you mean it is me?"  
"You see, the men were possessed by the demons, and every male in the family became a reincarnation of those demons."  
"So you mean part of me is those things!"  
'Finally figured it out, huh idiot."  
"Shut up Inugami!"  
"Inugami?" His mother looked down, "This is worse then I thought."  
"Why?"  
"Because Inugami was the leader of these demons. He was the most ruthless and killed thousands of the people our ancesters cared about. We thought your great grandfather was the last to ever have him, because he died with teh collar."  
Kiba looked at her, "And how to I stop this?"  
"I don't think you can."  
"So what, am i going to turn into some kind of werewolf on every full moon?"  
"No, you can turn at any given moment in time, but on full moons it will be harder for you to fight this."  
"So what can I do?" Kiba shouted.  
"They say that there is a collar that can stop the Inugami, it stops his power over you and stops the transformation."  
"What transformation?"  
"Well no one has ever really seen it, but it is supposed to be when he takes full control of your body while you can only watch as he does this. Then he controls your mind, making you want to do the things he asks. He also makes you transform into a demon and you can die from it."  
'The three stages' Inugami whispered, 'You have only experienced stage one.'  
"Well where is the collar?" Kiba asked.  
"No one knows, your great grandfather was the last to have it, but when he died someone stole it," His mother sighed.  
"So what do I do?" Kiba looked at his hands, "I can't go out if there is a chance i might kill someone."  
"Well I heard from a friend that they saw a collar somewhere in the Land of Wind."  
"So basically I have to go on a wild goose chase for something that might be in this place," Kiba stood up, "That can take forever!"  
"Maybe someone can help you?" His mother stood up as well, "I'm sure it will be a lot quicker, and you will have more control with someone you care for."  
"Who would be willing to help me if there is a chance that they could die?"  
"We will," Kiba turned around and saw Hinata and Shino standing at his do, "It might be quicker if Team Tracker did it."  
"But, what if I?" He couldn't finish.  
"Kiba, you are our friend," Hinata smiled, "We forgave you and we want to help you deal with this."  
"But Inugami will try to kill you," Kiba sighed.  
"We fought him off once," Shino smirked and pushed up his glasses.  
"What if you can't, I mean look at your face!" Kiba shouted.  
"Feh, it's better than yours," Shino looked at Kiba.  
Kiba was about to say something when Hinata cut him off, "Kiba! We are not letting you do this alone! We are your teammates and we will deal with this with you! Now listen to your captain!"  
Kiba squirmed and looked away, "Okay," He whimpered. Hinata may be the shyest girl, and is probably scared of her own shadow, but when she gets mad, she is scarier than any demon.  
'That hurts my feelings,' said demon laughed.  
'Hey if I'm supposed to be reincarnated then you should know how she is when she's mad!'  
'That little thing? She probably couldn't even hurt a fly!'  
'Trust me Inu, she can hurt more than just a fly.'  
"So how do we get to this place?" Shino asked.  
"I can explain it to the Hokage and ask her if this can be a mission. I'm sure she will agree."  
"How do you know?" Hana asked.  
"Because I'm going to ask when she is piss ass drunk," His mother smirked.  
"That might work but," Hinata smiled, "You should also offer to do some of her paperwork. She will surely agree after that!"  
"Good idea," Hana sighed, "Be careful on your mission."  
The three nodded and they all walked out of the room. Hana looked at her mother, "So do you think those three are going to be safe."  
"I don't know but Inugami seems to treasue bonds. Let's just hope their's is strong enough."  
- - -

"So I want you three to deliver this scroll to the Kazekage," Tsunade said, a slight blush to her cheeks.  
"Thank you Hokage," Shino said as he took the scroll.  
"And good luck on your mission," She winked at Kiba, causing all three to freeze, "Relax, I'm not tellin anyone."  
The three nodded and walked out of the room and towards the gate in silence.  
"So what does this collar look like?" Hinata asked.  
"I don't know, Mom just said that it has some weird chakra system and she said if has the kanji for dog. She said you would be able to recognize it Hinata."  
"So we go to Suna, just before we get there, Hinata, you activate your byakugan and try search as best you can, then we deliver the scroll, and we start our search. It might be better to split up,"  
"No. I don't think we should," Kiba glared at Shino as they made their way into the forest, "I don't want to risk anything."  
"Okay, we wont spilt up, but we will have a lot more ground to cover. I will send out some bugs to try find it, and we should try to find the person with traces of that chakra signature."  
"So we are looking for what? A purple guy or something." Kiba sighed. "We shouldn't waste time. We have to get to Suna as quickly as possible, then we can start our actual mission."  
Hinata nodded as she looked at Kiba, "So does this mean that we are now Team Tracker?"  
"I guess so!" Kiba laughed, "I wish we could tell Kurenai though."  
"We can't do that Kiba! If she starts worrying about us, then it can harm the health of her child!" Hinata shouted.  
"How did you?" Kiba and Shino looked at her.  
"Don't act like you don't know!" Hinata looked at them.  
"So if your some kind of dog demon, then why can't you just go fetch it or something?" Shino asked.  
"Watch it bug boy! I got bug spray and I'm not afraid to use it!"  
Hinata smiled at the two, 'At least they are acting normal, kind of.'  
- - -

"Okay Hinata, start looking for the collar," Shino sighed. He pointed to a random direction as bugs started coming out, "If they sense anything we will know which direction to go."  
Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan. She searched as best as she could from the distance. When they got closer she sighed, "i can't find anything unusual."  
Shino nodded and Kiba sighed, "At least we don't have to run all over Suna."  
"But now we have to run around in the desert." Shino informed him.  
"What is your business here?" Someone asked them.  
"We have a scroll from the Hokage," Kiba showed it to the man.  
He nodded and motioned for them to follow him to the Kazekages tower. He knocked on the door until they heard someone yell for them to come in.  
"What is it Baki?" The three looked up and were somewhat shocked to see Gaara sitting in the seat. Kankuro and Temari were on either side of him, verifying that they were the ones who were yelling.  
"These three are from Konohagakure," Baki pointed to the three who were still staring.  
"Oh right," Kiba grabbed the scroll and handed it to Kankuro, who reached for it.  
Kankuro handed it to Gaara, who opened it.  
"Well if that's all," Kiba swayed back and forth, "We'll bbe going." the three turned but stopped when Gaara called out.  
"Wait," they turned to him, "This scroll says that you have come to deliver some information."  
Temari looked at the three who were confused, "So what is this info?"  
"Uh," Hinata looked at Shino.  
"We were only supposed to bring the scroll, the Hokage didn't mention any information to us."  
"Well you should give us some info for wasting our time," Kankuro smirked at them.  
"A new ramen shop was opened and Naruto said he was going to take everyone there," Kiba shrugged.  
"Chunin exams are happening again," Shino looked around, "Naruto said he is going to cheer for a kid in it."  
Hinata looked at her teammates and blushed, "Ah, N-Naruto," She paused trying to find something useful, "Kiba, I mean... well... uhm...Lee and Tenten are planning to cut Neji's hair?"  
"Really?" Kiba laughed, "Naruto is going to ask Sakura out again!"  
Shino nudged Kiba, then he sighed, "Kiba is finally learning to roll over."  
Kiba glared at Shino, "I'm serious bug boy!"  
Hinata smiled and couldn't help but giggle, "Sakura is excelling in her medical training and the medical staff is really improving."  
"Finally! Something usefull!" Kankuro shouted, "Well kinda."  
"So that's all the info you have for us?" Temari asked. The three nodded, "Well then, we will escort you to a room and then."  
"No we're good!" Kiba looked at them, "We are just going to go, you know, get home as quickly as possible." Hinata nodded eagerly.  
"Well then Baki, please take them to the gate." Temari sighed.  
Hinata smiled, "Thank you, have a good day." The three bowed and walked out.  
They walked for awhile before they started looking around.  
"My bugs can sense something strange in this direction," Shino pointed to his right.  
The three turned and started walking towards said direction. After a few days of searching they stopped.  
Kiba grunted and held his stomach.  
"What's wrong?" Hinata asked as she walked up to him.  
"I just got a pain in my stomach," Kiba gasped from the pain.  
"Maybe we should stop," Hinata said and looked at Shino.  
'Yes, then we can play some games.' Kiba gasped as he heard Inugami's voice. He pushed Hinata away and stepped back.  
"Kiba?" Hinata asked. Shino slowly walked up to her.  
"Inu," He gasped, "Go."  
Shino's eyes widened as he grabbed Hinata's hand.  
"Hurry up!" Kiba shouted and turned around as he fell to the ground.  
Shino pulled Hinata into an opposite direction.  
"We can't just leave him alone Shino!" Hinata cried out as they kept running.  
"He told us to Hinata! We can't do anything!" Shino shouted. They kept running until Kiba appeared in front of them, his eyes changed again.  
They both stopped and backed away.  
"Kiba?" Shino asked, holding a kunai.  
Kiba smirked and shook his head, "No."  
"Inugami?" Hinata squeeked.  
Kiba showed his fangs and nodded, not taking his eyes off of them.  
"Where is Kiba?" Shino asked as he stood closer to Hinata.  
"He's somewhere around here." Kiba, no, Inugami smirked.  
"Can we have him back?" Hinata asked.  
"Am I not enough for you?" Inugami glared at them. He pounced at them, sending Shino side ways and knocking Hinata onto the ground, "What can I do to make you want me more?"  
Hinata was terrified as she looked into his eyes, to scared to look away. Shino lay on the ground a couple feet away, struggling to get up. She quickly looked back at Kiba as he growled at her. He slowly started to bare his fangs and Hinata's breath caught in her throat upon realizing what he was going to do.  
She lefted her arm up quickly and screamed in pain when his teeth conected with her arm. Then at an even greater pain as his fangs were ripped fromo her arm as Shino tackled him to the ground. His bugs were slowly starting to surround the two as Shino tried to fight off Inugami. Hinata stood up and activated her byakugan when she noticed how tired Kiba's body seemed. She ran up to them and hit Kiba, cutting off his chakra supply. He glared at her and then grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. "You really think that can stop me?" He glared as his hold on her tightened. Shino glared at him and grabbed the arm that was holding onto Hinata.  
"We will if it will save Kiba." Shino glared, Hinata only nodded. Inugami was shocked at how determined these children were. He was so shocked that his grip on Hinata loosened and she quickly pulled her hand away. Once she was free Shino pushed Kiba to the ground and tried to keep him there.  
"Kiba! You have to fight against him!" Shino shouted at he struggled to stay on top of Kiba.  
"Don't let him beat you!" Hinata said as she held onto Kiba's kicking legs, "You can do it Kiba!"  
Inugami looked Shino right in the eye and they started to flash, like Kiba was actually listening to them.  
- - -

Kiba screamed to the black, his vision started to go cloudy and he would see something. He looked in front of him and noticed a dark figure, soon his vision cleared and he saw Shino.  
"Shino?" He said but he couldn't hear his own voice. He noticed the new wound on Shino's right shoulder and a few scratches.  
"Don't let him beat you!" Kiba looked down and saw Hinata trying to hold his feet. He noticed her injured arm and he felt anger rise in him.  
"What did you do to them?" Kiba shouted but still couldn't hear his voice. He started screaming again and trying to move his body, "I'm not going to let you hurt them!"  
"I'm not going to let you win!" He screamed out and shut his eyes, as he felt a burning sensation wash over him.

Shino looked at Kiba as his eyes started to change again and his claws were slow;ly starting to get smaller. 'He's fighting back.' Finally Kiba closed his eyes and gave a painful scream. After that his body started to relax and he stopped fighting against the two. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Shino.  
"I'm sorry," He panted. Then he looked at Hinata and looked away from them both, "I'm not strong enough to stop him."  
"No Kiba," Hinata sighed, "You can beat him, we believe in you."  
Kiba smiled at the ground he was looking at and sighed.  
'You have some great friends,' Inugami sighed, 'I can't wait to take them away from you.'  
His eyes shot open and he looked at the two sitting on him. 'You're never going to touch them again.'  
The last thing he heard was Inugami's laughter as he fell into unconciousness.  
Shino sighed as he got off of Kiba, he turned to Hinata and saw her eyes go wide.  
"Shino, your arm!" She shouted and grabbed his arm, studying it, "We have to clean it!"  
"What about Kiba?" Shino asked. She looked at Kiba and then to Shino.  
"I will go grab our things and bring them here!" She was about to go when Shino grabbed her arm. She whinced when she realized it was the arm Kiba bit.  
"What about your arm? It needs more medical attention then my scratch," He let her go, "I will go get our things. You stay and watch Kiba."  
Hinata was about to protest but decided against it. Once Shino made up his mind there was no changing it. Hinata had to admit it, Shino was stuborn.  
She sat next to Kiba , watching his chest rise and fall, and every once in awhile he would cringe. She sighed and rubbed her hand against his chest, "Inu isn't going easy on him."  
Her head snapped to the brush when she heard something, but was realived when she saw Shino. She quickly grabbed her bag and pulled Shino to her. She grabbed some ointments out of her bag and cleaned up Shino's wound, then she wrapped it and smiled.  
Shino sighed and reached for her hand. He grabbed his canteen and poured water on her arm, making her cringe. He grabbed some of the lotions and other medical things and started to treat her wound, thankful that she showed him how to do a few things.  
"It is better to know at least the basics, like dressing a wound, when out on missions," She had once said when Kiba asked her why she was teaching this.  
"Thank you Shino," She sighed and grabbed her sleeping bag, and laid it out next to Kiba, Shino put his beside hers. She sighed as she looked at the sky, "I really hope that we find that collar soon."  
Shino nodded as he laid next to her.

As soon as the three woke up in the morning they started looking around for more strange chakra signatures. They had been at it for hours with nothing. They continued to walk until they hit a small town. Hinata gasped and activated her byakugan, "I sense some kind of strange chakra signature here."  
"I can to!" Kiba shouted, "It must be here!" Then he paused and looked at Hinata. He grabbed Shino's glasses from his face and shoved them onto Hinata's, "Here! That way no one will know that you are a Hyuga!"  
"You could have asked!" Shino shouted as he grabbed another pair from his jacket and put them on.  
The three walked into the tiny village and noticed it had some small shops and a few little hotel and other things. It seemed like a nice small town. The three enjoyed the view before they started searching again, trying not to look susicious.  
Hinata acted like an interested shopper and checked out every store on the street, hoping to find the collar among the crafts. Shino went into the bigger stores and acted like he was interested in business, looking at the professionaly made things. Kiba just walked around the valley part of the town, hoping to see someone or something with the same chakra signature.  
With no luck the three met on a park bench.  
"Find anything?" Kiba asked.  
"All I found were bracelets, necklaces and other jewlery, but no collars," Hinata sighed and pointed to an arm band she had bought. "I only found historical jewls and jewlery made out of the best stones," Shino sighed and pulled out a pair of designer sunglasses.  
"I couldn't find that stupid collar anywhere! All I found was a few lost toys," He pulled out a squeaking rubber dog bone.  
"Excuse me," they looked up and saw a man walking up to them, "Did you say you were looking for a collar? Can you please explain it?"  
"It's supposed to be a dog collar, type of thing," Kiba sighed, "It had a tag on it and it also has the kanji for dog."  
"Oh my," the man sighed and looked at the three, "I'm afraid you won't find it here."  
"Why not?" Hinata asked.  
"Because I sold it to someone a few years ago."  
"You what?" Kiba shouted, "That was my great grandfathers!" He started shaking.  
"Calm down Kiba," Hinata grabbed him.  
"I'm sorry, but it was in the family for a long time and the man I sold it to said that he would take it off my hands."  
"Who was this man and where was he from?" Shino asked, "As you can see, we are very determined to get it back."  
"He is a good friend of mine and he lives in the village of Iwagakure ," He grabbed a paper and wrote something down, "Here is his name and where he lives. I hope you find it soon."  
The man smiled and walked away, while Kiba growled and crumbled the paper, "Let's go then."  
Shino and Hinata nodded and followed Kiba as he ran out of the small town. They made it to the town in a few days, much to Kiba's annoyance. They ran around the village asking people if they knew where he was. Finally someone had an answer and pointed up to a house on top of a hill.  
"He lives over there. His family isn't home so he should be able to talk." The villager smiled as she walked away.  
Kiba ran upp to the house and by time Hinata and Shino caught up, he was already pounding on the mans door.  
"What?" The man shouted as he threw open the door.  
"Where is my grandfathers collar?" Kiba shouted, pointing a finger at the man.  
"What are you talking about?" The man glared at the teenager.  
"My grandfathers collar! It's black with the kanji for Inu on it and I want it back!" Kiba glared at the man, "Some old guy said he gave it to you!"  
The man sighed and looked at Kiba, "Well I'm sorry to say this, but I gave it to my son."  
"Well where is he?" Kiba asked.  
"Why do you want to know?" The man looked at the two behind the enraged boy.  
"It was my grandfathers collar and it is the only thing I have left from him. So I need to find it!" Kiba shouted.  
"So why did you lose it?" The man smirked.  
"Because some ass stole it from him when he died!" Kiba screamed out loud.  
The man looked around and saw some villagers looking up at them, "Okay, just be quiet and I'll tell you where to get the stupid collar." He walked into his house and pulled out a map, "My son lives in a small village just outside of Kirigakure. Just tell him what it looks like, his a pretty good kid so he will give it to you if it means that much."  
"thank you sir, it means a lot," Hinata smiled as they took the map and ran away.  
- - -

"That's it! I give up!" Kiba shouted into the heavens. They finally found the mans son after a couple days only to find out that it was stolen a few weeks before.  
"Calm down Kiba, I'm sure we'll find it," Hinata put her hand on his shoulder.  
"No we wont!" Kiba shouted and pushed her hand away. He glared at the two, who gasped. His eyes were normal but his claws and fangs grew larger, like they did when Inugami took over.  
"Kiba," Hinata reached out to him. She screamed as he lashed out and pushed her to the ground.  
"Stop it Kiba!" Shino shouted and grabbed him. Kiba elbowed Shino in the ribs and smirked as he fell to the ground. He gave a howl as he ran into the trees.  
"What happened," Hinata asked as she helped Shino stand.  
"Damn," Shino gasped for breath, "I think he has entered the second stage."  
"Why?" Hinata started crying, "I wish we can find that collar! Why is this so hard?"  
"Excuse me." they both turned and found a woman staring at them, "I couldn't help but over hear you. Are you looking for a collar?"  
Hinata nodded and wipped her eyes, "It's black with a dog tag, and it has the kanji for Inu. But it's been stolen and our friend is really upset."  
The womans eyes widened when she heard this. She quickly reached for her neck and pulled off her scarf. Hinata was shocked when she saw a collar around her neck, "My friend bought this from a man in a city close by. The man said it was home made, but I had no idea it was stolen."  
She took it off and handed it to Hinata, "Thank you!" Hinata cried and hugged the woman. She pulled out some money and handed it to her, "It's the least we can do for you, since you returned this."  
The woman smiled and took the money, "You should hurry, your friend was pretty upset."  
The two nodded and ran into the forest.  
"Where is Kiba?" Hinata looked around but couldn't find him, even with her byakugan. They heard a scream and quickly ran in that direction. They made it into a clearing and saw Kiba and a blonde woman standing there. Shino threw a kunai at Kiba, which got his attention. When he was no longer paying attention to the woman, she ran.  
"Why won't you ever give up!" Kiba shouted as he slammed Shino against a tree and then threw him to the other side of the field. Shino got up and sent his bugs to Kiba, taking away some of his chakra. He looked around and grabbed a stick, "Fetch," he said as he threw it in away, making Kiba growl. He threw Shino aside and started walking to him.  
Hinata finally realized what Shino was doing and tried to sneak up on Kiba. She got up behind him when he turned suddenly and jumped at her. The collar fell out of her hands as she laid on the ground with Kiba on top of her.  
She stared at him, "Are you scared?" Kiba laughed at her. She gulped and shook her head, "N-no," She looked up into his eyes as her started to water, "I...I just w-want Kiba to b-be s-safe. I don't c-care what happens to me."  
Kiba's eyes widened when he looked into hers, knowing that she was really serious. He sat there frozen until he felt something go around his neck. He was pulled back and felt the thing tighten around him. He closed his eyes as he fell to the ground. when he opened them Shino was sitting on top of him.  
"Me too." He said. Kiba looked at Shino and then saw Hinata sit on his legs. "Why?" He asked, but soon he started screaming as he felt more burning. Shino tightened his hold on his arms and Hinata grabbed his legs. He continued to scream and fight to break free, but the two wouldn't let go. After a few minutes the burning went away and Kiba looked up at Shino.  
They both smiled as they slowly let him go. He laid on the ground until he remembered the thing on his neck. He grabbed it and felt some kind of metal. He lifted it slightly and saw a circled tag with Inu glowing. Soon it stopped glowing and just showed the engraved word.  
"This is," He paused and looked at his teammates.  
"The collar," Shino smirked as he helped Kiba up.  
"We told you that we would do it," Hinata smiled at him. Kiba smiled and grabbed them both into a bone crushing hug, "You're the greatest friends anyone can ask for."  
"No one can break appart Team Tracker,"Hinata gasped out.  
"Unless your Kiba!" Shino glared and tried to push him away, "You almost killed us out of hate, now we have to worry about love too?"  
"Sorry," Kiba laughed as he let them go, "I guess I don't know my own strength. Now let's go home!"  
Hinata and Shino fell to the ground, "What's the rush?" Shino asked.  
"Let's stay and enjoy the scenery," Hinata smiled and looked at the sky. Shino and Kiba smiled and sat next to her, for once everything was calm.

"We're finally home!" Kiba shouted as they walked passed the gates. Hinata smiled and Shino just shook his head.  
"Hey guys!" They turned and saw Naruto walk up to them, followed by Shikamaru, and the sand siblings.  
"H-hello," Hinata blushed and looked away.  
"What the hell is that?" Naruto pointed at Kiba's collar, "Your fashion sense got completely destroyed on this mission?"  
"Shut up, I like it!" Kiba shouted and put his arm around Hinata, "So do the ladies!"  
Hinata blushed more and tried to pull away from him.  
"So what was your mission?" Shikamaru looked at them, "We haven't seen you in over a month."  
"Granny Tsunade said something about them delivering letters to all the nations or something," Naruto said when the three didn't answer.  
'She covered for us,' Shino thought to himself, 'We are going to have to owe her big.'  
"So what info did you give the others?" Kankuro smirked.  
"What do you mean?" Naruto turned to the others.  
"They told us some things," Temari looked at Naruto, "By the way, did Sakura agree to your date?"  
"And where is this knew ramen shop you were going to show us?" Kankuro asked. "What exactly did you tell them?" Naruto shouted, "And the ramen was supposed to be a surprise!"  
"Well let's go celebrate with Kurenai about a mission well done!" Kiba shouted as he pulled Hinata along. Shino sighed and followed them.  
When they were out of ear shot Shino grabbed Hinata's hand. He looked at the wrappings and smirked, "Maybe you should go to the hospital. We don't know if Kiba had his rabies shots." "That's it bug boy your going down!" Kiba shouted as Shino kept walking. Kiba reached into his bag and pulled out a can, "Get back here and die!"  
He ran after Shino, yelling at him, getting angrier when Shino ignored him.  
Hinata just stood there until she started laughing and ran to her friends.  
"You know, I'm kind of envious," The others looked at Naruto, "I mean, those three are so close. I don't think there is anything that can break them appart."  
They looked at Naruto then turned their attention back to the subjects. Hinata was trying to pull Kiba back as he tried spraying Shino with bug spray, silently agreeing with Naruto.

~*End*~


End file.
